Poor Malik!
by Tofuu
Summary: Poor Malik! His motorcycle has been trashed by a crazy Yami and now he wants revenge more than ever! Crazyweird things happen. MxR YxY YMxYB [DISCONTINUED]
1. Discovery

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO =( and I don't own Malik.or Bakura.or Ryou. :runs away sobbing:  
  
Rating: PG-13 for a bit of cursing and shounen-ai, and also just in case anything comes up in my story =)  
  
NOTE: I've learned that yaoi stories contain lemons and more graphic sexual themes or whatever, however, this story won't be yaoi, it will be SHOUNEN- AI. Meaning that it will only have things like hugging, kissing, whatever if there happens to be anything beyond that, it will only be implied, not described. That rhymes!  
  
This is my second fanfic in my whole err.fanfic career ^^'' I'm hoping that it'll turn out ok. So please give me some suggestions!  
  
WARNING: The first chapter is the craziest. If you think it's too crazy please forgive me and go on to the rest of the chapters, it gets more serious and better ^^'' I hope.  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
"Ohayo! Yuugi-kun!"  
  
"Y-yami-kun!" Yuugi sputtered. He slapped down the cover of his notebook and a look of horror stuck his face.  
  
"Yuugi-kun? Nani desu ka.?" Yami began reaching for the notebook.  
  
"Ah, uh, nothing!" A mad blush spread like wildfire on Yuugi's cheeks. Yami furrowed his brows, looking confused. Malik jumped up from his seat, coming to the rescue.  
  
"Yami! I haven't talked to you all week! How are you?!" Malik wrapped his arms around Yami in a tight embrace as Yuugi quickly slipped away.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Yami wheezed. "I-can't-breathe!" Malik finally let go.  
  
"Eh heh, gomen." Yami frowned.  
  
"But Malik, the only things you ever say to me are, 'I'm going to kill you!' or 'I will have my revenge, cocky Pharaoh!" Don't think I haven't heard you, muttering all the time." Yami's tone grew annoyed.  
  
"Oh, uh. Well, it must've been someone else!" Malik flashed a wide grin nervously.  
  
Blink blink. Yami glared suspiciously. "Whatever you say."  
  
'Whew.' Malik thought.  
  
"Malik.What happened to Yuugi?" Yami peered curiously behind Malik.  
  
"He uhmm.he went to get his hair dyed?"  
  
".You killed him didn't you?" Yami's eyes grew threatening, turning into a shade of red.  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Yami shouted insanely and jumped out of a window. (Don't ask xP)  
  
Yuugi let out a sigh. 'Good thing Yami didn't see.' He thought. He pulled out his notebook and stared at it affectionately as he flipped through the pages plastered with the names, "Yami" in it. Smiling to himself, he began to walk home.  
  
Malik grumbled to himself as he climbed off his motorcycle and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He paused momentarily to glare at Yuugi's house. He stormed towards the front door and pounded on it.  
  
"Hey Shorty! Open the door!" Footsteps approached from inside and a click was heard as the door opened. Yuugi stood on his tiptoes and smiled up at Malik  
  
"Konnichiwa Malik-kun! Genki desu ka?"  
  
"Iie! Yuugi, I've been helping you out all week. You KNOW I hate the Pharaoh! And he hates me! I can't believe I TOUCHED him today! Stop your obsessive behavior! Is it even healthy!? And I'm running out of excuses! Yami's becoming crazier! Blah blah blah! Blah blah!" Malik blabbed on.  
  
"What did you tell him, Malik-san?" Yuugi inquired. Malik's face twisted into remembrance.  
  
"I said you were getting your hair dyed." He finally muttered. Yuugi stared at him with huge eyes for a moment. "What?!" Malik cried. Yuugi giggled.  
  
"Malik! My hair color is natural!" Malik scratched his head.  
  
"Err.how was I supposed to know all those crazy colors are real?" Yuugi rolled his eyes.  
  
SLAM! The front door flung open and Bakura stepped in with an evil grin. (Siiiiiiigh ^^) Ryou followed closely behind. (SIIIIGH)  
  
"Yami's looking for you, Malik." Bakura smirked. Malik scowled.  
  
"Yuugi! It's all your fault!" He wailed.  
  
"Err.it's ok Malik, everything will be ok." Yuugi said nervously.  
  
"That's it! I'm out of here!" Malik ran out of the door as glances followed. A cry suddenly rang out.  
  
"Malik!" Yelled Yuugi. He ran out with Bakura and Ryou behind him and froze, beholding the sight of Malik in a defeated position, weeping. Next to him was his prized motorcycle, stripped entirely of its gears, left with nothing but a trashed piece of junk.  
  
"Nooo.no.my motorcycle.MY MOTORCYCLE!" He sobbed tearfully. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, quit whining." He snapped. "It was just a stupid motorcycle. You can always buy another one." Malik glared up at Bakura.  
  
"It's not a stupid motorcycle! I can never replace it." Malik's voice trailed off as he stared down at what was left of his motorcycle.  
  
"Ohhh, I get it." Said Bakura, "You don't have money for a new one huh? Well.I AM tomb raider." He rubbed his hands together eagerly.  
  
"That's not it either." Malik said flatly.  
  
"Oh." Bakura's voice sounded in disappointment. Suddenly, Malik leapt up.  
  
"The Pharaoh! First my family.then my motorcycle.HE HAS GONE TOO FAR!" He shook his fist dramatically. "THAT'S IT! I WILL BANISH HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!"  
  
Once again, the door flew open and in came Yami with the Sennen eye on his forehead.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Sure as hell I did!" Malik raised his Millennium Rod.  
  
"Stop it!" Cried Yuugi. Everyone winced.  
  
"Jounouchi was right.your annoying voice hurts my ears." Muttered Bakura. Yuugi pouted.  
  
"Just one quick duel, aibou!" Pleaded Yami. He shuffled his deck and drew his cards. So did Malik.  
  
"I play the blue eyes ultimate dragon! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Cried Malik.  
  
"WHAT?!" Said Yami. "That's not possible in EVERY WAY!!"  
  
"It is now." Malik said darkly.  
  
Back at Kaiba Corp.  
  
"MY BLUE EYES ARE MISSING!!!" screeched Kaiba. Back to the duel.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Ryou looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hurry up and draw your last pathetic card so that I can end this duel!" Malik grinned wickedly.  
  
"Gee.you almost sounded like Kaiba." Muttered Yuugi.  
  
"I believe in the heart of the cards." Said Yami to himself.  
  
"Tch." Spat Malik. "That's just a load of lame bs."  
  
"My trust has awarded me.with EXODIA!"  
  
"Exodia?! It's not possible!!"  
  
"Exodia.OBLITERATE!"  
  
"YOU CHEATED! YOU RIGGED THE GAME!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH? WHERE DID THOSE BLUE EYES COME FROM? HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO PLAY ALL THREE DRAGONS AND FUSE THEM ALL IN ONE TURN?!"  
  
Malik's eyes began to brim with tears.  
  
"You-you monster! I hate you!" He ran out the door, sobbing.(Poor Malik..)  
  
Hehe, I know this chapter was kind of wacky, but I was kind of high. It's going to be a bit more serious and better but not dark and angsty ^^'' So should I continue this??? Suggestions? Comments? All welcome! 


	2. Confusion

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or Malik. Or Bakura. Or Ryou. Or anyone!! :runs away sobbing:  
  
Oh wow! My story has been reviewed already!! I didn't expect that ^^'' Doumo Arigatou! I'm not sure where my story is going since I only wrote it out of boredom so this is all coming from the top of my head x) R/R!  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Yami!" whined Yuugi. "Why did you have to do that to Malik!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik turned on a corner, holding his head down. "Why?" He thought. "WHY?! I didn't do ANYTHING to Yami!" He stopped to stare up at the sky and tapped a finger against his chin. "Well.there was that time when I tried to kill him.I took control of Jounouchi.I tried to kill him again.and I-Forget it."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Why do you think Malik was so upset? I mean.even though Bakura wasn't so NICE about it." Ryou glared up at his yami. "He's right, it was only a motorcycle."  
  
Bakura let out a twisted laugh. "Who cares? I'm out of here. Coming Ryou?" Ryou shook his head. Bakura shrugged. "All right then." He began walking out the door. "Oh." Bakura turned around. "You better be back by 9."  
  
"Yes mother." Ryou smiled.  
  
"Look!" Yuugi pointed toward a dark corner of the house. Yami stepped out of the shadows with a Sennen eye on his forehead. His glare turned on Ryou.  
  
"YOU." Said Yami. "You're trying to kill Yuugi aren't you?" Ryou took a step back and shook his head fiercely.  
  
"No! I would never do that!"  
  
"Yami leave Ryou alone! What's wrong with you???" Yami hovered over Ryou.  
  
"I will banish you to the shadow realm!" He sneered.  
  
WHAM! The door flew open yet again and there stood a pissed off Bakura.  
  
"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU ALONE!" He scolded. "Ra-damned Pharaoh!" He narrowed his eyes. "You dare touch my hikari?"  
  
Suddenly, the Sennen eye disappeared and Yami was left with a confused look plastered on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Everyone stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You don't remember?" Said Yuugi worriedly. Yami shook his head. "Eh.it was nothing important." Bakura's glance snapped at Yuugi and Yuugi returned a knowing look.  
  
"Hey.where's Ryou?" Bakura quickly scanned the room.  
  
"Oh no." He groaned. "That little wimp!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryou ran down the streets, shielding his head with his hands. "Yami wants to kill me!" He thought. He could hear footsteps coming from behind him.  
  
"Hey-Ryou!" Called out a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou turned around as his face ran right into someone's chest, causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Arms quickly reached out to catch him. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Ryou?" Opening an eye, Ryou looked up to see.Malik.  
  
Meanwhile, Jounouchi walked by and spotted the scene. "Woa!" he thought, and quickly jumped behind a conveniently nearby bush. He snickered to himself. "Hee hee hee.wait till Bakura hears about this."  
  
"Malik!" Said Ryou in surprise. He blushed deeply before prying himself out of Malik's arms.  
  
"Why are you here?" Questioned Malik. "Are you here to confess that it was really YOU who destroyed my motorcycle?" He threw a suspicious glare at Ryou.  
  
"No! No of course not! I just wanted to know if you were ok." Ryou replied hurriedly.  
  
"Oh." Malik flopped down on the grass. "What were you running from?" Ryou shook his head.  
  
"I don't know...Yami accused me of trying to kill Yuugi."  
  
"I knew the Pharaoh wasn't right in his mind." Malik remarked bluntly.  
  
Jounouchi yawned. "Gee.this is boring. Come on! Where's the action? Well...it might be awhile until then...Maybe I should find Honda..." Jounouchi snatched his cell phone from his pocket.  
  
Beep boop beep beep beep boop. Went the phone, as Jou punched in the numbers.  
  
"Hey...is Honda there--in the bathroom? Oh ok, I'll wait." Moments passed.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A voice came from the other end.  
  
"Honda? Dude, you sure spend a long time in the bathroom! What were you doing in there?? Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
"...What do you want Jounouchi?"  
  
"Well..." Jounouchi grinned slyly. "Malik and Ryou are in the park right now. Alone!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Are you naïve or what? I caught Ryou in Malik's arms! Hee hee hee..."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"That's right, you heard me. Come on, front row seats! Oh and remember to bring some popcorn."  
  
"Wakata. Dewa mata!" (I know. See you later! Something like that.)  
  
Click.  
  
"You seem really torn up about your motorcycle..." Ryou observed. Malik nodded. "Why?" He let out a sigh and propped himself up on his hands.  
  
"It was my first motorcycle...when I lived underground as a kid, having a motorcycle was my dream. I was never able to have any luxuries..."  
  
Jounouchi made a face. "Boy does he sound cheesy or what..." He thought. At that moment Honda arrived.  
  
"Jou!" He poked him in the back.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey Ryou?" Malik said.  
  
"Yea?" Ryou looked over.  
  
"Do you smell...popcorn???"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Quick Jounouchi! Eat before they track the scent back to us!" Whispered Honda.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Malik...what if we were to get you another motorcycle?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the same." Malik muttered. He twirled his fingers around a blade of grass before uprooting it to examine it. Ryou frowned to himself and stared down at the grass.  
  
"Malik..." Ryou said quietly.  
  
"Nani?" Malik peered up curiously at the sudden timid tone. The look written over his face was unreadable. "What can he be thinking?" Malik thought to himself.  
  
"Oh...why can't I ever help anyone? It's always ended up like this. Bakura's right...I'm useless." Ryou could feel hot tears springing to his eyes as he bent his head lower, hiding his face behind the soft silver locks of his hair. "And weak too..." He whispered to himself softly.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik moved closer, trying to see his face. An unmistakable tear reluctantly dripped down Ryou's pale skin. "Daijoubu, Ryou?" (Are you ok?) Ryou fought hard to keep his voice steady.  
  
"H-hai, Malik-kun." He whimpered.  
  
"It's ok Ryou...there's no reason to be upset. My motorcycle really wasn't that important..." Malik said gently, yet unsure of himself. Ryou lifted his head to reveal large chocolate eyes, swirling in unshed tears.  
  
"Gomen..." Ryou managed to choke out. Malik cast a nervous glance at Ryou. Why was he so upset all of sudden?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Honda?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We better leave.before this turns into a sobfest." Jounouchi crawled away  
  
"Some show." Muttered Honda.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Yami...are you sure that you don't remember ANYTHING?" Questioned Yuugi. Yami nodded. Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows and look up at Bakura. "What should we do?" Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Not my concern." He said carelessly. The door slammed open. (That happens a lot doesn't it?)  
  
"Yami! Yuugi!" Squealed a sugary voice. Anzu twirled in. "And Bakura." She said stiffly.  
  
"Shutup." Bakura snarled. Anzu walked by daintily with her nose up in the air.  
  
"Anzu!" Said Yuugi, surprised. "I thought you were away, attending that famous dance academy in America!"  
  
"Yea...But I was too good for them." She tossed her head up and sniffed.  
  
"Or other way around." Remarked Bakura. Anzu glared.  
  
"Anyways," She smiled widely. "I haven't seen you in such a long time Yami! I missed you so much! How's my favorite Pharaoh doing?" She ran to Yami and squeezed him tightly. Yuugi look away sadly, missing the disgusted look on Yami's face.  
  
"He would never love me...not like that...Anzu has a better chance..." Yuugi thought dully. Yami sensed a hurt feeling in Yuugi's air and looked over to see him standing dejectedly, sinking down against the wall.  
  
//Aibou?// He spoke through the link.  
  
/Nani?/ Came a small reply.  
  
//What's wrong?//  
  
/Nothing./ And with that, Yuugi blocked off the link. Yami stared at Yuugi in hurt and confusion.  
  
Yuugi couldn't take it. He couldn't stand watching Anzu slobber all over Yami. HIS yami. And for all that he knew, Yami probably had the same feelings for her. He ran upstairs with tears blinding his view.  
  
"Yuugi!" Yami called out, reaching his hand out and trying to pull out of Anzu's hold. Somehow she restrained him. A door upstairs could be heard, closing firmly.  
  
"Oh, leave the kid alone Yami. He's probably overjoyed with my return that he needs a few moments to recollect." Anzu said, illogically. A thought of horror struck Yami.  
  
"What if...what if...Yuugi likes Anzu? And...he's jealous???" Yami thought as he backed away from Anzu. He needed time to think, and now.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Yes Yami?" Anzu batted her eyelashes.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow." Yami replied, leading her out the door.  
  
"But-but!" The door closed. Letting out a sigh of relief, Yami walked back into the den and flopped down on the couch. Bakura smirked.  
  
"So..." Bakura started. The doorbell sounded.  
  
"Oh, RA!" Shouted Yami. He stomped angrily to the door and thrust it open. Jounouchi and Honda was standing there with a surprised look plastered on their faces. "Get out." Yami snarled.  
  
"Hey Yami, it's us!" Said Honda waving his hand in front of Yami's face.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Yami thundered. "THIS IS NOT A SOCIAL GATHERING! WHY HAVE PEOPLE BEEN COMING AND GOING ALL DAY LONG?! NOW GET OUT! OUT I SAY!" He turned to Bakura and pointed towards the door. "YOU TOO, GRAVE ROBBER."  
  
"Geez...don't have a cow." Jounouchi muttered as the trio headed away from the door. With a final glare, Yami slammed the door shut.  
  
Bakura's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ryou!" He cried. "I forgot about him!" Mentally slapping himself, he began to run.  
  
"Wait! Bakura!" Yelled Honda. He looked at Jounouchi. "Should we tell him?" Jounouchi thought for a second and shook his head.  
  
"Err...forget it, don't. He might spend hours questioning us." He reasoned nervously.  
  
"Good point." Said Honda. The both of them stared at Bakura's disappearing figure as Bakura ran into the streets.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hm...what will happen next? Why does Yami have ballistic attacks? What will he decide to do? What's going on inside of Yuugi's mind? What will Malik do about poor Ryou? And what will a worried Bakura find? You'll find out eventually ^^ Comment please!  
  
As you can probably tell, this was an awkward chapter, I was kind of torn between writing a crazy fanfic or a more serious yet light and fluffy. What do you think? =\ 


	3. Emotions

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say!! Unfortunately =( :runs away sobbing:  
  
WOW! :Grins like a dumbass: Thanks for all the reviews! I really didn't expect to receive as many reviews as I did if any at all!! I mean.7 reviews within one hour of posting a new chapter??? You guys are AWESOME. Hear me?! Ahhh.now I'm afraid to disappoint you all! Er.I guess this story has been a little strange, for me anyways ^^'' The story might actually stray a little from the title or something.man, I'm having trouble thinking about what this story is going to focus on =\ I'll appreciate any suggestions, but if not, then you'll have to deal with my crappy productivity! ^^'' Oh and, I'm going to cut the craziness a bit, but not entirely! =) R/R!  
  
Chapter 3: Emotions  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik stared down at the sleeping Ryou in his arms as he approached his own house.  
  
Flashback*  
  
"Ryou? Ryou.onegai, stop crying." Malik pleaded desperately. Ryou brought the back of his hand to his face to wipe his dampened cheeks. His silent tears had turned into choked sobs and now he was calming down a bit.  
  
"Gomen.Malik" Ryou whispered again. "I just wanted to-to." He let out a trembling breath. ".But Bakura's right." He muttered. Malik pulled back, staring in surprise.  
  
"Right about what?" Malik asked. Ryou didn't seem to hear him and pulled his knees closer to his chest. Why.WHY was he so torn up about this? After a few more moments of silence, Malik spoke up again. "Ryou.do you want me to take you home?" Ryou's head snapped up.  
  
"Iie!" He shook his head frantically.  
  
"But Ryou."  
  
"No.please Malik. Bakura's worried sick. I can feel it through the link. He won't be too happy." He turned his head away. "Especially since I was crying." Ryou added silently.  
  
Pity tugged at Malik's heart as he watched the white-haired boy's worn expression turn into fright.  
  
End Flashback*  
  
Shifting Ryou's weight onto one arm, he turned the knob and walked in slowly.  
  
"Malik?" A voice came from the kitchen. Yami Marik walked in, munching on a sandwich.  
  
"Marik? Is that my." Malik's eyes widened. "You Ra-damned yami! That was supposed to be my dinner!" Marik shrugged.  
  
"Found it in the fridge. Not much of a dinner." He smirked and tossed the last bit of sandwich in the air while trying to catch it with his mouth. It plopped onto the floor.  
  
"Nice try." Malik snickered.  
  
"So whatchu got there?" Marik questioned as he picked up the fallen piece and shoved it in his mouth. Malik made a face.  
  
"You know I don't clean floors, Marik. How can you eat off of it?"  
  
"Simple, it's food."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Urusai." (Shut up)  
  
"So come on, what is that?" Marik peered curiously at the bundle in Malik's arms.  
  
"Nothing." Malik said as he held Ryou protectively.  
  
"Oh come on." Whined Marik.  
  
"No." Malik said firmly and started to trod up the stairs. Marik came up from behind and pulled off the cape that Malik had draped over Ryou. Marik gaped.  
  
"You-you kidnapped Ryou?" Marik began laughing.  
  
"I didn't!" Malik snapped back as he continued up the stairs.  
  
"I'm not surprised." Marik grinned, ignoring Malik's reply. "But I never knew that you had a thing for Ryou. Bakura's going to blow a fuse when he finds out." Malik gently placed Ryou onto his bed and turned to face Marik.  
  
"I don't have a thing for him." He growled. "And I only brought him here because he's afraid to go back home!"  
  
"Sure." Marik rolled his eyes. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Marik walked out chuckling to himself in amusement as Malik glared into Marik's retreating back. He turned back to Ryou and stared his sleeping form. Malik sat on bed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Doushite." Ryou whimpered in his sleep. Carefully, Malik pulled Ryou into his arms and watched, as Ryou's troubled expression seemed to relax. Malik brushed his lips gently across his forehead and stroked his soft hair.  
  
"Maybe you don't know it." He said softly. "But I think you're beautiful."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yuugi sat in his room, fingering the puzzle, his eyes red from crying. "I guess Yami deserves better than me, better than a coward." He thought to himself. "I couldn't even tell him how I feel." His eyes trailed across the room, spotting his notebook. Yuugi stood up and grabbed it, staring at it for awhile. Then he dropped it as he sunk back into his chair. The notebook fell open to a page where Yuugi had drawn him and Yami together. Yuugi stared angrily at the picture.  
  
"I hate you." He whispered to the notebook. "I hate you." His voice grew louder. "I hate you! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!" He leapt from his seat and snatched the notebook, ripping out the pages in fury. As pages flew up in the air and drifted back down, Yuugi stopped and broke down into sobs.  
  
Downstairs, Yami winced as he heard angry thumps coming from upstairs. He walked up the stairs slowly as the noises disappear. Pressing his ear against the door, Yami stood still while listening intently.  
  
".Yuugi?" There was no reply. "Yuugi.onegai.Have I done something wrong? I would never mean to hurt you. You know that." Silence. Sighing, Yami sat by the door, resting his head against the wall. Suddenly, the knob turned and Yami jumped up.  
  
"Yami?" Yuugi looked up.  
  
"Yuugi!" Cried Yami, stricken with grief. Yuugi threw himself into Yami's arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest while mumbling incoherent words. "What's wrong hikari." Yami murmured softly. Yuugi slowly calmed down to a whimper and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Yami carried him back into his room and laid him down on the bed, taking care to cover him up properly. As his eyes turned to the room, he could see pieces of ripped paper, strewn over the room. Picking up a piece gingerly from the floor, Yami narrowed his eyes to study it. His eyes opened wide as he saw a hand drawn picture of him and Yuugi. He quickly scanned the other pieces of paper; each seemed to be marked with the name Yami. Not knowing what to do, Yami stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and backed out of the room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ryou!" Called Bakura. The silence of the dark greeted him. "Where in the name of Ra is that hikari?!" He was nearly tearing his hair out. A dim light caught his view. "Marik!" He thought. In a few strides Bakura was at the door, pounding with urgency.  
  
"Marik! Marik! Open this Ra-damned door right now!" Finally, the door gave way as Marik opened it.  
  
"What?" He said blandly.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura gasped. "You have to help me find him!" Marik suddenly remembered. He smirked. Bakura narrowed his eyes. "You know something don't you!" He grabbed Marik by the collar. "Tell me!" He barked.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down there. What is this? 'Snap at Marik' day? Where's the love?" He said sarcastically. Bakura snarled.  
  
"Hey Malik!" Called Marik as Bakura released him. "Huh. That's weird. No reply?" Marik walked up the stairs as Bakura followed. Opening the door to Malik's room, the two yamis gaped at the sight of their hikaris, curled up against one another.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura cried and ran up to him, dragging him up and embracing him.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou moaned groggily. As his vision focused, he saw his yami hugging him. "Bakura?" Bakura looked down at Ryou as his mouth pulled down into a frown.  
  
"Where did you go? You worried me like that! Didn't I tell you to always stay in touch?! You worthless little hikari!" Ryou covered his eyes.  
  
"Ahhh, stop it Bakura!" Bakura paused.  
  
//Hikari?//  
  
/I know, I know. I'm a useless pathetic wimp who wastes your time, making you worry all the time./  
  
Bakura blinked.  
  
//That's not true hikari.// Bakura said softly.  
  
/It's ok.you don't have to lie./  
  
//No hikari.I never really meant it.it's just that I don't want you to get hurt. You're not worthless.you're my Ryou, no matter what I say.//  
  
/.Do you mean it?/  
  
//Hai.//  
  
Ryou clung onto Bakura in an embrace. Malik slowly stirred from his slumber. Bakura took notice of this and glared.  
  
"No one makes my hikari cry."  
  
"Bakura." Said Ryou. "He didn't." Bakura ignored him and walked out stiffly.  
  
"Let's go Ryou."  
  
"Arigatou." Ryou said softly to Malik before following Bakura out the door.  
  
"So." Said Marik. He smiled. "When's the wedding?" Malik stood up and smoothed down the sheets. He began walking out of his room but paused in front of Marik. "What?" Marik snickered. And he fell back with a yelp as Malik punched him square in the nose. Satisfied, Malik stalked away, leaving Marik to tend to his bleeding nose.  
  
"Why is it always me?" Moaned Marik.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik sighed dejectedly as his thoughts turned back to his motorcycle. His hands tightened into a fist.  
  
"The Pharaoh will pay." He thought firmly. "He has caused pain.so much pain.why I oughta-Ow!" He tripped over a tree root. "Stupid Pharaoh." He looked up at the sky and cursed angrily in his native tongue.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Bakura.Malik didn't hurt me." Ryou whispered softly to his yami. Bakura sighed.  
  
"I know Ryou. It's just that I get so worried sometimes. And sometimes you're just so.vulnerable." Ryou looked away. He looked ready to cry again.  
  
"I am weak." He whispered. "You admit it." Bakura stared at him.  
  
"No Ryou! It's not like that."  
  
"Stop it. You don't need to explain."  
  
"Ryou." Bakura pleaded. Ryou shook his head.  
  
"Gomen, Bakura."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being stuck as your whiny hikari." And with that Ryou walked into his room, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
As he clutched onto the warmth of his blankets, his thoughts drifted towards Malik. "Like Malik would care for someone like me." Ryou said aloud, scoffing to himself. Bakura listened from outside, a faint smile playing on his lips.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kaiba paced back and forth in front of his desk.  
  
"Nii-sama?" Mokuba poked his head into the room.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My blue eyes." Kaiba growled. "They've disappeared." Mokuba's eyes widened. Suddenly a screen pulled down from the ceiling. "Have you found my blue eyes yet?" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"N-no. Not yet. We're scanning the whole area."  
  
"Well look harder! OR I'LL FIRE YOU ALL!" Kaiba raged.  
  
"Y-yes sir." The screen blanked out. Bleep bleep. Went the computer. Kaiba raced over to his desk and stared intently at the screen.  
  
"They've picked up a signal! My blues eyes were fused and played in the last battle. And.they've lost??? WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT COULD LOSE WITH AN ULTIMATE DRAGON?!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
What's Yami going to do NOW? What's Bakura smiling about? What's Malik planning on doing to the Pharaoh? What about poor Ryou and Yuugi? Ahh.it's not just Poor Malik, it's poor everyone!!  
  
Well.that seemed more angsty to me =\ Sorry guys, I'll keep it lighter if you people want next time ^^ Just speak up! And once again, thanks for the great reviews! I really appreciate it! 


	4. Hurt

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.or anything else as a matter of fact. =( :runs away sobbing:  
  
Wow! (Third time I said this! ^^) You guys are so awesome! I thought my fanfic wasn't that great ^^'' Ahhh I feel so inspired! I decided to start the next chapter right after I read your reviews! See how supportive you guys are?! I'd love to leave you all a personalized message but hehe.unfortunately I'm a lazy lazy person. =P Here's the next chapter! It's more about Yami and Yuugi for this chapter.Gomen ^^'' And as always, R/R!  
  
Chapter 4: Hurt  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi stood at Yuugi's door.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Err.what did you us here for Yami?" Honda stuttered.  
  
"I'll explain." Muttered Yami as he stepped aside to let them in. Jounouchi and Honda walked in nervously. As they settled in the den, Yami brought the trio a can of soda each.  
  
"Will you stop acting so jumpy?" Said Yami in an annoyed tone as Jounouchi and Honda yelled and dropped their cans, clutching onto each other.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Said Otogi, equally annoyed.  
  
"Yami really freaked out on us the other day." Muttered Jounouchi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami cocked his head, confused. Honda looked up.  
  
"Don't you remember Yami? You kicked us all out after throwing a fit!"  
  
"I did? I don't seem to remember." Yami frowned.  
  
"THIS IS NOT A SOCIAL GATHERING! WHY HAVE PEOPLE BEEN COMING AND GOING ALL DAY LONG?! NOW GET OUT! OUT I SAY! Sound familiar?" Questioned Jounouchi. Yami shook his head.  
  
"That's weird." Yami said slowly. "The other day Yuugi and Bakura were trying to tell me something I did. But I didn't remember that. And Malik's motorcycle? I don't remember trashing it either." Otogi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well.you ARE about.5000 years old? You shouldn't be surprised. That's what happens when people get old you know. Don't feel bad." Otogi patted Yami on the back. Yami shot a glare at him as Jounouchi and Honda snickered. Reaching into his pocket, Yami pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"I found this in Yuugi's room." He said quietly. The three gaped at it. "I know it's not surprising.but it was ripped up and there were other pieces of paper with my name on it. Does he hate me?" Honda narrowed his eyes and grinned deviously.  
  
"Little Yuugi has a crush."  
  
"A what? He's been crushed?" Yami panicked.  
  
"No no, calm down pharaoh. He means Yuugi likes you." Yami looked even more confused.  
  
"I am aware of that." Jounouchi let out a big sigh.  
  
"How naïve are you, Yami? Yuugi's IN LOVE WITH YOU. Is that more clear?!" Yami's face grew pale and he looked as if he was going to faint.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Bakura stood in front of Malik's house with his arms crossed.  
  
"What is it?" Grumped Malik rubbing his eyes as he opened the door. "It's freaking 6 in the morning." Bakura strode in and Malik followed.  
  
"You like my hikari Malik?" Bakura said suddenly. Malik froze.  
  
"Err.of course I like him-."  
  
"You know what I mean." Bakura snapped. No word would pass through Malik's lips.  
  
"Say uh.I need to get my Millennium Rod polished." Malik said lamely and stumbled out the door.  
  
"I knew it." Said Marik, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"What an awful liar." Bakura agreed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik shook off the awful questions pounding in his mind and decided to focus on something else. His eyes lit up.  
  
"The Pharaoh." He growled. He began to run swiftly, rounding several corners and maneuvering around the obstacles.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"Ohayou, Malik!" Said Yuugi a bit too cheerfully.  
  
"So Yuugi." Malik leaned against the doorframe casually. "Where's Yami?" Yuugi's smile faded.  
  
"I don't know." He said bitterly and shut the door, shoving Malik out. Malik stood there for awhile, looking stunned.  
  
"Hey Yuugi." He paused. "Is this about Yami?" He added silently. The door clicked open slightly. The look on Yuugi's face answered Malik's question.  
  
"I'm never going to have a chance, Malik." Yuugi uttered.  
  
"Hey, don't say that. He doesn't even know how you feel."  
  
"Why would he care? He has Anzu." Malik raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No way Yuugi, Yami hates her."  
  
"Nani?" Yuugi raised his head to look at Malik. Malik nodded sincerely.  
  
"It's true." Hope seemed to flare up in Yuugi's eyes. Malik looked down. "If it makes you feel any better." He said nervously. "I don't think I have much luck either." Yuugi broke into a smile.  
  
"Dare?" (Who)  
  
"Ryou?" Malik said unsurely. "I don't think Bakura approves.and it's not like Ryou would care for me like that anyway.He's so pure.and innocent, but me? I'm a corrupt Egyptian who has dedicated his life in plotting revenge on the Pharaoh." He muttered. Yuugi shook his head.  
  
"I don't believe that. How about this Malik? We both tell Yami and Ryou how we feel tonight. Deal?" Malik nodded.  
  
"I guess I don't have anything to lose.Now where's that yami."  
  
"Malik." Warned Yuugi.  
  
"Alright alright, I'll plan my revenge out of your sight."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey Yuugi!" Anzu flashed a sweet smile at Yuugi. Yuugi looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh hey Anzu! How are you?"  
  
"Great! I just stopped by for lunch. Order anything yet?" She pulled off her jacket, hanging it on the back of her chair. Yuugi shook his head.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Great! We'll order together!" Yuugi nodded. Anzu looked at Yuugi who seemed a bit distracted and thinking about something.  
  
"Forget it Yuugi." Anzu snapped. Yuugi's head snapped up. "Yami will never love you. Not when he can have me." She said smugly. "Face it, he hates you. You know it." Yuugi didn't know what to say. With a blank expression, he slid off his seat and left. Anzu smirked.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yami sat on a stool, deep in thought. He shook his head. "No." He thought. "It can't be it. Or can it.?" His head felt as if it had swollen a hundred times its normal size. "Argh.I give up."  
  
"Bartender?" Yami called. "What's there to drink?"  
  
"Alcohol." Replied the fat bartender. "Duh." Yami shrugged.  
  
"I'll have some of that, whatever that is." Suddenly, a wave of nausea seemed to attack Yami.  
  
//Hikari???// He could sense hurt, deep hurt. Yuugi's memories replayed themselves in Yami's mind. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Anzu." He snarled. He gulped the whiskey down from the shot glass and slapped it down on the counter. His blood boiled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Staggering blindly, Yami dragged his feet onto the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Yami?" Yuugi peered down from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Anzu?" Said Yami, unable to recognize the voice. As Yami attempted to focus his vision, he caught sight of a figure standing on the stairs. Yuugi froze as he saw Yami looking at him. Yami's deranged sight caused him to mistaken the figure for Anzu. He grew angry.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Yami yelled, drunk, and stormed up the stairs. "Get out of my sight you good for nothing bitch! As a matter of fact, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! I don't ever want to see you again!" Yami formed a fist, striking him hard in the chest. Yuugi stumbled back, gasping in pain. "I'll never care for you! So just give up now! I'm fed up with your presence! You disgust me to no end! SELF CENTERED, PRISSY GIRL!" Yami continued to rant as he raised his fist again and hit him once more. Yuugi cried out as his bruised face and chest began to flow freely with blood. Fresh tears surged forward as he ran down the stairs, pushing Yami out of the way and sped out of the door, leaving it wide ajar. Yami saw a flash of yellow red and purple as the figure fled past him. He stopped.  
  
"Yuugi?" He whispered. He dropped down onto the steps and examined the blood on his hands. Defeated, he put his head between his hands and cried.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey Ryou?" Said Bakura.  
  
"Hai?" Replied Ryou, chewing on a piece of pancake.  
  
"I have some business to take care of today. I don't want you alone. I'm sending you over to Malik ok?" Ryou stopped in mid-chew. Bakura observed him carefully. Resuming his bites, Ryou shrugged.  
  
"Ok." Silence. "But why Malik? Why not Yuugi or someone?" Bakura scowled.  
  
"Don't ask so many questions hikari."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Malik surprised.  
  
"Bakura! You didn't even ask??" Ryou hissed. Bakura shrugged ruefully.  
  
"Hey, last minute business, last minute notices. Malik won't mind. Right Malik?"  
  
Marik appeared. "Why would either of them complain? After all, doesn't Ryou like Malik?" He teased. Ryou shook his head fiercely.  
  
"I do not!" Ryou argued.  
  
Malik was mentally torn.  
  
Bakura left. Marik went into kitchen.  
  
Malik and Ryou stood uncomfortably for awhile.  
  
"So uhm.are you ok? You know.your motorcycle." Ryou didn't know what else to ask.  
  
"Yea I'm ok." Malik looked away. "Let's find something to do." He walked up the stairs and to his room as Ryou followed. For hours they sat in silence, sitting on the opposite side of the room from each other, reading a book. Occasionally one of them would peep over the edge of their books and steal a quick glance at each other. Finally Ryou grew bored and tired and plopped down Malik's bed.  
  
"I hope you don't mind." He muttered before falling asleep. Malik crept over on fours, hearing Ryou's faint breaths. His hand reached out to push away a strand of silver hair, which had fallen across Ryou's face. His hand lingered, and he slowly trailed a finger down Ryou's jaw, savoring the silky feel of his soft skin. His finger hovered over Ryou's lips and rested on them. Malik leaned in, and paused right before his lips, immersing in the sweet scent.  
  
"Sigh.he could never be mine."  
  
Slowly, Malik inched forward. Two brown eyes fluttered open and stared in fright, pulling back quickly. Malik fell back as his cheeks flamed hotly and he ran out of the room, stumbling over his feet.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!!" He cursed at himself as he ran out the door, escaping his embarrassment.  
  
Ryou sat up on Malik's bed, confused. "Malik?" He said, confused. He stared back down at the blankets. "I'm an idiot."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik sat, staring at the pale moon. The glow seemed to remind him of Ryou's silver locks. Malik squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head between his knees, feeling the tears seep through. "Why did I do that." Malik mentally slapped himself. "He doesn't even have any feelings for me." He could hear Ryou's voice echoing in his mind. "I do not!" Ryou had said to Marik. He didn't. He didn't have feelings. God it hurt. His nails dug into his arms.  
  
Marik silently watched from the link and groaned to himself. "That went well.." He muttered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sniff sniff. Poor Malik! What will happen NOW? Hmm.what will Yuugi and Yami do? Geez, how redundant! ^^''  
  
Oh my! So much for keeping it light! =\ Utada Hikaru's songs really have an effect on you, especially when I was writing! Ahhh I felt like crying myself ^^'' (I was listening to Eternally, Final Distance, and First Love!) I know this chapter was a little ehh.stupid but I'll try to work harder on the next one, 'kay? *Smiles* Leave comments, suggestions, whatever!  
  
I guess here I'll leave a thanks for every reviewer so far ^^ It's from the first reviewer to the last so don't feel offended. =)  
  
Sarina Fannel - Yay! First reviewer! Mucho thanks for reviewing every chapter so far too! I def will add more! And sure! I'll some YM/B ^^  
  
Mercur Elf - Yay! Second reviewer! Hehe ^^  
  
Random Rockstar - You too! Thanks for taking the time to review each chapter and being so flexible on your opinions =)  
  
Angel Anastacia - Glad my first chapter perked you up!  
  
EvanescenceIX - You hate me?? Oh..no? I hoped not ^^Nah.that wasn't cheesy, *I'M* cheesy xP  
  
Reaper Of The Highwind - I agree; Poor Malik!!  
  
Hikari no Yami - Yup.a crazy yami.how do you like THAT? x)  
  
woodelf193 - Aw.thanks!!  
  
Mousie - Hehe.I'm writing them as I go along =P Glad you liked it!  
  
Gwen - I love angst.maybe that's why my story becoming a little strange ^^''  
  
Cat - Maybe it didn't work.but.Bakura tried! ^^  
  
Tball777 - That chapter was hilarious xD Update soon 'kay?  
  
Shinigami - Wow! Glad my fic had THAT much influence! I love your little convo =P  
  
Brit-chan - OH! POCKY! I love pocky! And with Chibi Malik!? Even better! Arigatou gozaimasu! *huggles back* 


	5. Note

Note: Just to let you all know, there will probably be a delay on the next chapter =( Cause first of all, I gotta think about whats going to happen xD And secondly, I'm pretty busy these days so.please be patient!  
  
-Tofu 


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: Like always, I own nothing.but I do have a box of pocky with chibi malik on it from Brit-chan! ^^ :Pulls out box and starts to munch on a pocky stick while sobbing:  
  
God, you people are amazing. I love it ^^ I thought that was a pretty trashy chapter myself xP Some of your comments are hilarious xD If you don't know already; I'm the laziest person in the world. It amazes me that I have 5 chapters done now! =0 I definitely will try to write a good fic for you guys. And by the request of Sarina Fannel.a developing YM/B!  
  
BEWARE: I'm starting to get the dreaded writer's block T.T Sorry guys, my story just gets crappier and crappier xP R/R!  
  
Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik groaned and moved his arm to cover his eyes where the sun was blinding him.  
  
"Wake up baka." Called Marik. Malik groaned again and dragged himself slowly out of bed. He stared at his reflection for a moment. His usual blonde smooth hair was now tangled and meshed. Ramming daggers felt as if they were pounding him in every inch of his body. His eyes were swollen and bruising finger marks had appeared on the side of his arms overnight.  
  
".What the hell happened to me?" Malik's eyes shot open as the painful memory came rushing back. He rushed out of the room, pulling on a shirt and accidentally stubbing his toe in his hurry.  
  
"Marik! Marik!" Said Malik. "Where's Ryou?" Marik raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He went home after Bakura came for him. Oh and, I had to look for you last night. When I found you, you were asleep so I carried you back." Marik scolded.  
  
"Did he-did he say anything?"  
  
"Ryou? Nope." Malik's head dropped down in a disappointment.  
  
Marik pulled out a notepad and scribbled something in. Malik glared suspiciously.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Nothing." Marik flipped the pad cover shut.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Bakura flipped through the pages of the notepad as Marik stood grinning.  
  
"Wet dreams about Ryou? Hard ons while thinking about Ryou? How the hell would you know all this happened?" Bakura snapped. Marik shrugged.  
  
"It seemed reasonable to me. First thing he asks me this morning is, "Where's Ryou?""  
  
Bakura scowled. "That could mean a million things you baka." He tossed the pad intro the trash.  
  
"Hey HEY!" Yelped Marik. "I worked hard on those observations!"  
  
"More like your imagination." Bakura spat. (Wow, he snapped, scowled and spat =P) "We have to fix this mess."  
  
"Do we have to?" Marik whined.  
  
".What did I just say?"  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yami stared up at the sky for a few moments.  
  
"Yuugi." The name escaped his lips. As if he was answered, a choked sob escaped from across the quiet park. "Yuugi?" Yami began running towards the sound. Suddenly, he found someone pulling him back.  
  
"Yami!" Anzu squealed. "Want to go get something to eat?" She hooked an arm in his protectively. Just as Yami was about to strike her in disgust, Yuugi emerged from the bushes. He looked up and caught sight of Yami, arms linked with Anzu. Both were stunned. An hour seemed to pass by as they stood and stared at each other.  
  
Yuugi had evidently pulled his black shirt off and heavy bruises were visible over his slender form. Dried blood stained various parts of his body and his eyes were contorted in pain.  
  
"Yuugi." Yami managed to croak out. He watched, unable to think as Yuugi's eyes began to turn pink. In one quick motion, Yuugi whirled around and fled. Regaining his consciousness, Yami turned a glare on Anzu.  
  
"You. This is all your fault." He snarled.  
  
"What?" Anzu replied innocently. Yami flung her arm aside as Anzu feigned hurt.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again." His voice was low in a threatening tone. "You lied to Yuugi and hurt him." Anzu smiled.  
  
"I didn't hurt him. You did." She said smugly.  
  
"URUSAI! I'm nothing close to hating my hikari." He narrowed his eyes. "And as if I would ever love YOU? Don't flatter yourself." Yami turned and ran after Yuugi. Anzu blinked. She clenched her fists.  
  
"How could anyone resist me." She fumed. "And how the hell did he find out.Oh well." She flicked her hair. "No use in crying over spilt milk." And skipped joyfully away.  
  
Yami continued to run. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears as he dashed through the silent park, darting his eyes in every direction on the verge of tears. "Yuugi." He whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut. "GOMENASAI YUUGI!!!!" He shouted into the silence. His empty echoed answered him. Suddenly his feet slipped from beneath and Yami stumbled into an ungraceful heap. Groaning, he opened an eye to see a shadow before him. Slowly, he looked up. Yuugi's back was to Yami and his shoulders shook, racked by sobs. Slowly, Yami lifted himself from the ground.  
  
He laid a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and turned the weeping boy towards him.  
  
"Yuugi." Yami spoke softly. "Gomenasai." A sharp slap sounded in the air. Yami stumbled a step back, holding his hand to his cheek staring surprised at Yuugi. Yuugi looked equally stunned. He stared as Yami rubbed where he was slapped.  
  
"Yami?" Yuugi stared down at his own hand, red from contact. "Onegai.leave me alone." He looked away.  
  
"Doushite." Yami dropped to his knees in a defeated position. Yuugi quickly looked up.  
  
"Yami. Daijoubu?" Caught by surprise, Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi, capturing him in an embrace. Yuugi stood, unresponsive with his arms hanging at his sides.  
  
/Why do you hate me Yami?/  
  
//Iie aibou, Anzu lied. I could never hate you.// Yami gently kissed a bruise on Yuugi's chest. //But for this I hate her.// He finished softly. Relief filled Yuugi.  
  
"So he doesn't like her after all.?" Yuugi thought.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Hai.//  
  
/Ashite-/ Yuugi stopped himself.  
  
//Nani?//  
  
/Nothing./ He lowered his head and fell limp into Yami's arms.  
  
"I can't.I can't tell him. He doesn't love me the way I do." Yuugi thought to himself. A tear dripped as Yuugi blinked.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Alright Bakura, I have an idea." Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let write them phony love letters and make them meet up! That's sure to work!"  
  
Bakura thought for a moment. "Well.actually it doesn't sound too bad. I guess we could try." Marik smirked.  
  
"Don't you think I deserve some sort of reward, koi?" He puckered his lips as Bakura snorted. "Aw fine, guess I'll just have to get it myself." Marik leaned closer until his lips hovered by Bakura's ear.  
  
"Not now, we have work to do." Bakura snapped. Snickering, Marik licked his ear hungrily. Bakura widened his eyes.  
  
"I told you stop!"  
  
"Ok, ok. But you promised later ok?" Marik settled back in his spot.  
  
"Hmm, how about this, I'll write a letter for Malik since I know more about what Ryou would write and you write one for Ryou." They each picked up a parchment of paper and began writing.  
  
An hour passed. Bakura dropped his pen on the table.  
  
"Finished."  
  
"Same here." Marik held the paper in front of him to admire his work. Bakura peered over.  
  
"You baka." He scolded. "How do you expect my hikari to read hieroglyphics?"  
  
"Ohhhh that's right. He's not one of us, psychotic Egyptian freaks." Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now listen closely, hide your letter in Ryou's binder for him to find and I'll hide mine in Malik's." Bakura said. Marik nodded.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Nani desu ka?" Malik wondered to himself as he spied a piece of paper sticking out of his notebook. Picking it out warily with two fingers, he squinted to read the envelope.  
  
"From Ryou." It read. Malik held his breath as he opened it.  
  
Dear Malik,  
  
I.I have something to confess. You probably never notice the way I get nervous when I'm around you. But, I like you. I really do. The way you always stand up for me when Bakura's not around, when you show concern and compassion towards me. My heart, aches just to want to reach out and have you notice me. I hope you have the same feelings.Will you meet me at the burger place after school?  
  
Love,  
  
Ryou  
  
"Ryou?" Malik whispered. Suddenly he squealed and twirled, hugging the letter close to his chest.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" A few students gave him weird glances as they walked by.  
  
"That was an awful letter, Bakura." Marik commented flatly.  
  
"Urusai, like you did any better?"  
  
"Sure as hell I did. Look at yours! So lacking of emotion! Just plain, dull blahs."  
  
"Well it's not like Malik cares about that. Apparently he's jumping for joy just to have received a letter from Ryou."  
  
"It's still a bad letter."  
  
"."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Now." Anzu grinned smugly. "There must be more hotties around this dump."  
  
"Anzu! Look! It's Anzu! Anzu!! Ashiteru!!" A group of fan geeks came stampeding towards her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me you fish faces? (Duno xD)" She promptly smacked the leader and turned, walking away with the sharp click of her heels.  
  
"Wow." The boy who was smacked sighed dreamily. "She slapped me! HAH! She didn't do THAT to any of YOU!" He bragged to the rest of the group.  
  
"She's so cool! She's so hot! She's everything, that we are not!" The guys chanted. Anzu gave a wave of her hand with her back still turned and smirked to herself.  
  
She stopped as she rounded a corner and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the hall.  
  
"Ohayo, Anzu!" Ryou smiled as he walked towards Anzu.  
  
"Ohayo, Ryou." She said dully. Suddenly, something caught her interest. The pink edge of a paper or something was sticking out of Ryou's notebook with a heart on it!  
  
"An admirer?" Swiftly, she snatched the letter as Ryou passed by without him even noticing. Snickering to herself, she looked at the envelope.  
  
"From Malik." It read. She eagerly tore it open.  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
How I long to feel your smooth, soft skin beneath my fingertips and run my hands through your silver locks, caressing your face, feeling your breath on me. I've kept this desire hidden too long but today I reveal it. Will you meet me at the burger place after school? I hope you'll be there.  
  
Love, Malik  
  
Anzu sighed to herself.  
  
"I didn't know Malik could write like that! Now that I think of it, Ryou would be nice under MY touch." She tapped a manicured fingernail against her chin. She giggled as inappropriate thoughts scampered through her mind.  
  
"Ryou." She purred. "I'll meet you after school." She tore the letter in half, crumbling it and tossing it into a wastebasket that was right by her side. She missed anyway.  
  
"Nani?" Ryou turned to face to her.  
  
"Would you like to go to the burger place with me after school today?" Ryou blinked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just go." She snapped. Ryou winced.  
  
"H-hai."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik waited nervously, twiddling his thumbs and snapping his head towards the door every time the doorbell rang.  
  
Ding!  
  
Malik quickly looked up. He was just about to jump up as Ryou entered. But behind him came Anzu. Malik froze. Anzu looked around and spotted Malik. She smirked at him. Ryou and Anzu sat down at a table and Malik could only watch as Anzu chatted with Ryou in a shrilly voice. Ryou gave occasional nods and weak smiles. Anzu rolled her eyes. "I've had enough of this." She thought. Leaning across the table, she grabbed Ryou by the collar and crushed her lips harshly against his.  
  
"Mmm.sweet." She moaned.  
  
Both Malik and Ryou's eyes widened so much that they were afraid their eyes were going to fall out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Uh oh. What now? =0  
  
I'm ending it here guys ^^'' Sorry for such an awful chapter and that it took so long to post! XP Hopefully my next will be better! R/R please, and if you will, suggestions will be very appreciated. 


	7. Restored Happiness

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, the sexy Egyptian isn't mine. =( Neither is Yu-Gi-Oh or any other bishounen. :runs away sobbing:  
  
Yay! You people are awesome! Thanks for the reviews! Another horrible chapter coming right up! ^_~  
  
Ok enough talking, Happy Readings!  
  
Chapter 6: Happiness Restored  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
/BAKURA!!!/ Ryou cried through the link as he struggled to free himself from Anzu's hold.  
  
Malik couldn't stand it any longer as he watched Anzu run a finger down Ryou's chest. He leapt from his seat.  
  
"Anzu! Stop!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Bakura groaned.  
  
"Was that Ryou?"  
  
/BAKURA!/ Ryou wailed.  
  
//Hikari!! Nani?!// Ryou could only cry in disgust through the link.  
  
"Marik! Wake up dammit! Ryou's in trouble!"  
  
"Huh?" Marik stirred besides Bakura. "Right." He mumbled sleepily, grasping Bakura's arm and kissed it lightly and went back to sleep. Bakura kicked him off the bed.  
  
"BAKA! Get some clothes on! LET'S GO!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Anzu had broken away from the kiss at the sound of Malik's voice.  
  
"Malik-kun!" Ryou gasped in relief as he tore himself from Anzu's grip and ran into Malik's chest, clutching on to his shirt tightly. Malik's lavender eyes turned dark as he glared at Anzu and pulled out his Millennium Rod.  
  
"Malik, don't!" Ryou pleaded. Suddenly, Ryou's Millennium Ring and Malik's Millennium Rod began to glow and Bakura and a half dressed Marik appeared.  
  
"Great, spectators." Bakura mumbled as he looked around at the customers, gaping in awe. He muttered a few words and the place froze. Then he turned and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do? Hurt my hikari?" He barked, pointing at Ryou who was still in Malik's arms, throwing a fit of hysteria and wiping his mouth repeatedly.  
  
Anzu smiled smugly. "What does it look like? I was passionately making out with him. Duh."  
  
Marik gagged. "Dude! That's sick! I bet you don't even brush your teeth!" He pulled his Millennium Rod out from its sheath, revealing its sharp point and began walking towards Anzu.  
  
"Marik?" Malik's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing?"  
  
Bakura grinned evilly as he crossed his arms and watched.  
  
"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Anzu demanded. She began backing away.  
  
"Hah. You're not going anywhere, bitch." Bakura muttered a few more words and Anzu froze in her tracks.  
  
"Let me go!" She shrilled. Marik held up his Rod, ready to strike.  
  
"No!! Wait!!" Cried Ryou. Marik paused, then he smirked.  
  
"You're right, I should wait." Suddenly the room began to swirl and slowly, the schoolyard came into view.  
  
"Hey look, what's going on over there?" A crowd of kids gathered around them.  
  
Once again, Marik raised his Rod and thrust it down. Anzu screamed.  
  
Pop! Pfffft. Anzu's chest went limp. A surprised murmur began spreading through the crowd.  
  
"Her-her chest! It's FAKE! SHE'S FLAT!" A kid cried out. Marik and Bakura dropped to the ground, clutching to their sides laughing insanely. Laughter began to sound, as Anzu turned blue. Malik and Ryou stood, stunned.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAH!!!" Cackled Bakura.  
  
"HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHAAAA!!!" Screeched Marik who began choking from laughing so much.  
  
Ryou looked up at Malik who was slowly smiling. The two pairs of eyes met and both blushed hard. Ryou reluctantly pulled himself out of Malik's arms and stood next to him.  
  
"How did you know Marik?" Malik called out to his yami. Marik and Bakura grinned deviously.  
  
"Behold the powers of the Millennium items!" They cried. The two hikaris's mouths fell open in horror.  
  
"Don't worry." Bakura smirked. "It's not like we used it on you."  
  
"Just each other. Like right now." Marik smirked while staring at Bakura hungrily. Bakura smacked him.  
  
Slowly the laughter died down as students began walking off, chuckling among themselves and sharing the news freely with anyone passing by. Anzu stared in horror.  
  
"You-you! YOU RUINED MY REPUTATION!!" She clenched her fists.  
  
"What reputation?" Bakura said casually. Anzu fumed.  
  
"I'll get even! Just you wait! You'll be sorry! You fools! You-you idiots!" (Line from the 101 Dalmatians in case if you haven't noticed ^^) Anzu stormed off.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Bakura turned to Ryou and Malik. Marik smiled.  
  
"They were on a date."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"What?" Said Marik innocently. Growling, Malik thrust back his hand and punched him in the nose.  
  
"Stop doing this to me!" Yelled Malik.  
  
"He must have figured the letters were fake!" Marik muttered, rubbing his nose.  
  
"But how???"  
  
"Behold the powers of a MENTAL LINK!" Malik said, rolling his eyes. Ryou instantly discovered the attempt of a lame hookup through Bakura's mind.  
  
"Ba..ku..ra." Ryou said slowly.  
  
"Let's go Marik!" Bakura cried. And the two disappeared into the Millennium items.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I'm out of good ideas." Marik muttered.  
  
"Like you had any to begin with." Bakura said dryly.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yami sighed as he sat by his aibou who was in bed. Yuugi had fainted that day in the park and Yami had brought him home, cleaned him up and set him in bed. Yuugi would rarely be conscious and if he was, he was always weak. Yami stared at the bowl of soup with steam slowly rising from it and looked back at Yuugi. "So innocent." Yami thought. He reached over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Yuugi winced in his sleep.  
  
"Yami." He whimpered. Yami place a hand near Yuugi's face and gently caressed it, running a finger down his nose and then the side of his face.  
  
"Ashiteru." Yami whispered. Suddenly, he realized what he just said. Tears brimmed in his eyes. "So I've loved you all along.Iie.Yuugi deserves better. I've hurt him." Wiping his eyes hastily, he shook Yuugi gently.  
  
"Yuugi? Yuugi, wake up, you need to eat." Yami said quietly while sitting down on the bed besides him. Slowly, Yuugi stirred and obediently sat up in bed with Yami's help. Yami scooped the spoon with soup and held it to Yuugi's lips. Yuugi opened his mouth slightly and took in the food. Yami dipped the spoon into the bowl again.  
  
"Yami?" Yami stopped.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Arigatou.gozaimashita. (Thank you for everything)" Yuugi gave a faint smile and Yami shook his head.  
  
"Iie aibou. This is all my fault, gomenasai." He finished softly. Yuugi leaned over and wrapped his arms around Yami, resting his head against his chest.  
  
"I-I don't want to hide my feelings any longer. No matter how much it hurts." Yuugi thought to himself.  
  
"Yami.Ashiteru." Yami looked away in shame.  
  
"Hikari.I love you too."  
  
Yuugi's head shot up in surprise, his eyes slowly watering as a smile grew on his face.  
  
"Demo (But).I've hurt you too much. I don't deserve someone like you."  
  
Yuugi hugged Yami tighter.  
  
"Yami.I don't care. I still love you. After all, you're my Yami, the half that balances out my half. Without you my life wouldn't be complete." Yuugi reached up and lightly planted a kiss on Yami's lips.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and smiled, binding his arms around Yuugi, returning the embrace. He rested his chin lightly on Yuugi's head. Slowly, the two drifted off.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I'll walk you home Ryou." Malik offered shyly. Ryou smiled.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Together they walked in silence, distances apart.  
  
"Oh." Malik sadly thought. "I want to tell him.but what if he rejects me?"  
  
Arriving in front of Ryou's house, they stopped as Malik rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in school or something."  
  
"Hai. Ja."  
  
Malik watched as Ryou opened the door and went. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he began walking home.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ikari, Tomoe?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ishtal, Malik?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Bakura, Ryou?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou?" Ryou snapped out of his stare.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
Kiyoto-sensei gave Ryou cold look. "Then answer immediately."  
  
"Gomenasai." Ryou sighed as his gaze drifted back to Malik. He could see the back of the Egyptian, his wild, platinum colored hair, the golden arm bands that glinted sharply against his deep colored skin, and his fine-. Inside the ring, Bakura started laughing.  
  
/Nani?/ Ryou said annoyed.  
  
//I know what you're looking at.// Bakura grinned slyly as the Millennium ring began to glow under his control. //Behold, the powers of the Millennium Ring!//  
  
Ryou gasped.  
  
/BAKURA!!/ He cried as his face flushed in crimson colors and he hastily looked away.  
  
//HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!// Bakura laughed evilly. //I know you enjoyed that.//  
  
Over in Malik's corner, he was having his own conflict.  
  
//Come on Malik, show a little affection!// Marik taunted.  
  
/What are you talking about?/  
  
Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
//Don't make me do it for you.//  
  
/Do what?/  
  
//Ok, you asked for it.//  
  
/What? AIEE!/  
  
Marik seized control of Malik and turned his body, facing Ryou. He forced an eye shut, giving Ryou a flirtatious wink. Ryou froze in surprise.  
  
Laughing, Marik released his control and Malik quickly swerved back, cursing in his Egyptian language.  
  
/Damn you Marik!/  
  
Both yamis' crazed laughter rang throught the hikaris' head.  
  
Ryou placed both hands on his ears.  
  
/Urusai, Bakura!/  
  
Malik grabbed his Millennium Rod and began banging it against the desk.  
  
//Ow, OW! Take it easy! It was just a joke!//  
  
"BAKA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Malik shouted. He stopped and looked up to see the entire class staring at him with boggling eyes. "Uh, sumimasen. (excuse me)."  
  
Kiyoto-sensei raised an eyebrow and turned back to the chalkboard, muttering to himself. "We have a schizo..Huh."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
*Gets a migraine*  
  
Ok, that's all for now xP Haha in case if you didn't understand, when Bakura and Marik said "Behold, the powers of the Millennium Items", they meant they were able to tap into the power of the item to see through people's clothes! So you can imagine what Ryou saw when Bakura activated the powers while looking at Malik =P Hehe.don't ask. And about Anzu's punishment? Don't ask either xD I was in a strange mood when writing this. I still think she needs a harsher punishment. =) Comments, suggestions, anything welcome! Oh by the way, how long do you think this story should be? Err.please share your opinion! 


	8. I'll Make A Man Out of You

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: Owns nothing! NOTHING I SAY! :Runs away sobbing:  
  
SORRY GUYS! I was so busy =( I had to finish my art competitions piece, update my website, work on my CG, finish a history project, CG some more and attend a school event!  
  
Ah! Thank AnsemReport1, people cause he gave me some great ideas! (Sorry about that ^^ It's bad of me to assume!) I'll tell you which ideas I used when I finish the story because I don't want to ruin it for you guys ^^ By request, I'll write out a little translation thing for you people who don't understand Japanese to make life easier. ^^  
  
These are phrases/words I have used or most likely will use:  
  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Gomenasai - Sorry  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Iie - No  
  
Aibou - Partner  
  
Yami - Dark  
  
Hikari - Light  
  
Sumimasen - Excuse me  
  
Wakata - I know  
  
Wakarimashita - I understand  
  
Daijoubu - It can be used as a question or answer, "Are you ok?" or "Don't worry."  
  
Ja (ne)/Sayonara/Dewa mata - Basically they mean goodbye, see later, blah blah blah.  
  
Nani - What  
  
Nani desu ka - What is it?  
  
Genki desu ka - Are you in good spirits? The equivalent of "How are you?"  
  
Demo - But  
  
Moshi moshi - "Hello?" For phone usage only.  
  
Urusai - Shutup  
  
Baka - stupid  
  
Doushite - Why  
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Nii-sama - Older brother  
  
Ohayou - Good morning  
  
Dare - Who  
  
Ashiteru - I love you  
  
Koi - Love  
  
If you need anymore translations, just ask! =) On with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: I'll make a man out of you  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Malik."  
  
Malik looked up. "Nani?"  
  
"It's time you become a man." Marik said, ceremoniously.  
  
"What?"  
  
Marik grabbed Malik by the collar and dragged him up.  
  
"Let's get down to business! To defeat, the-!" Marik sang. Malik smacked his hand away in annoyance.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about? Have you been watching Mulan?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Marik admitted meekly. "Well anyhow, it's time you stop being a sissy and ASK RYOU OUT ON A DATE!!!" Marik shouted.  
  
Malik blushed. "What are you talking about, Marik? I don't like Ryou." He declared.  
  
"Oh?" Marik grinned slyly as he pulled out something from behind his back and presented it to Malik. "Guess what I found?" He flipped to the first page, smirking at a picture of Ryou. "Day one." He read aloud the captions. "Today, I met a white haired boy named Ryou. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Mmm, his lips are enticing."  
  
He looked at the next picture. "Day two. Today he touched my hand by accident! He has the palest, smoothest, most delicious skin. How I want to strip him bare and feel his soft surface beneath my fingertips and-."  
  
"That's enough." Malik snapped while grabbing at the album. Marik cackled and kept the album out of his reach.  
  
"Go on a date with him or I'll show him this." Marik grinned cruelly.  
  
Malik gasped. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"It's for your own good." Marik replied, wagging a finger and merrily skipping away.  
  
"But-but I don't know how!" Malik whined.  
  
"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met! And you haven't got a clue! Mister, I'll.make a man.out of youuuuuuuuuuuu!" Marik bellowed as he continued up the stairs.  
  
"I don't see how this will make a man out of me." Malik muttered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Yup, told him." Marik smirked.  
  
"Good. So where is he?"  
  
"Uh. At home?"  
  
Bakura scowled. "Then when were you planning on making him ask?" Marik shrugged and pulled out a sandwich and began munching on it.  
  
//Hey. Hikari!//  
  
/What./ Said Malik, flatly.  
  
//Ask Ryou out. Now.//  
  
/I'm scared./  
  
//Yea? Well I'm scared too. Bakura's staring at me with a crazy look with a butcher knife in his hand!//  
  
/Nice knowing you./  
  
//Hey, you know Ryou is right upstairs.I could just walk up.pull out the album.and.//  
  
/OKOK!! I'LL DO IT!/  
  
"Malik says he'll do it." Marik announced with a wary glance at Bakura. "You can stop murdering me with your eyes now." He gulped. Bakura advanced towards him with a dangerous glint in his eye.  
  
"What?!" Cried Marik. "I got him to do it! Now what?!" He began to panic. Bakura paused right before Marik's face and then gently leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Arigatou, koi." Bakura said sweetly as Marik stood frozen in surprise and fainted.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryou sighed as he laid on his bed, propping himself up with his elbows and staring at the full length mirror before him. Slowly, he swung his legs forward and stood up, walking up to the mirror. Ryou held up a finger and began tracing his features, which reflected back at him. He frowned.  
  
"Would Malik like someone like me? I'm certainly not any prize." He examined his nose. "Blah, off center." He thought. (Nah, that's not true, he's flawless ^^)  
  
Ring ring! Ryou snapped out of his thoughts and hurried over to the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" He spoke into the phone.  
  
"Ryou?" A familiar voice came nervously from the other end. Immediately Ryou could feel a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"H-hai. Konnichiwa, Malik-kun."  
  
"I-I-I." Malik stuttered.  
  
"?"  
  
"Will you-."  
  
"?"  
  
"Would you-."  
  
"?"  
  
"What are-."  
  
"?"  
  
Malik began pulling on his hair in frustration.  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING THIS SATURDAY?" Malik finally blurted out, practically screaming into the receiver. Ryou winced from the sudden outburst before realize what Malik had just said. His eyes widened.  
  
"N-nani?" Ryou's face was purely red. On the other end, Malik's cheeks were burning hotly as well. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you want to do something this Saturday?" Malik repeated a bit more urbanely in a shaking voice. Ryou dropped the phone with a crash. Dropping to his knees, he searched, dumbfounded, for the phone with his hands while staring blankly ahead in complete shock. He held it up to his ear to hear Malik's panicked voice.  
  
"Ryou?? Ryou?? Daijoubu ka?!"  
  
"H-hai, Malik-kun. Uhm, sure, why not?"  
  
"Really? REALLY?! I mean, really?"  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded to himself. "Hai."  
  
Happiness exploded in Malik's chest as he grinned from ear to ear. He began to jump around in glee hugging the phone after they had hung up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Stand still." Marik said in annoyance for the millionth time as he held a shirt up to Malik's figure. "Geez, you are so hard to shop for. You have such a girly figure." Marik commented.  
  
"I do not!" Malik shot back. Marik picked up a shirt.  
  
"Ooh!" He squealed. "This looks hot! Try it on!"  
  
"That thing is repulsive! It's-it's pink! And full of holes! I don't even know what it is!" Marik shrugged.  
  
"Well if it looks good on a girl, it'd probably look good on you."  
  
"Urusai! I'm not a girl! Do you want me to prove it?!"  
  
Marik shuddered. "No thanks." Malik glared.  
  
"Ra-damn it. I give up. You need a girl's help." Marik let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"No! Not Anzu!" Cried Malik in horror. Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Baka. The only things she knows how to shop for are inflatable breasts. I'm sure you don't need that."  
  
Malik nodded furiously. Marik tapped a finger against his chin.  
  
"Hmm.I know! Mai! Duh! Boy, does that girl know how to dress!" Marik took a moment to drool as Malik looked on with disgust. Marik snatched out a cell phone.  
  
Beep boop bop beep. Went the phone.  
  
"Hey, Mai? Oh.Jounouchi? Yes, hello. Yes, I know you don't like me. Listen, can Malik and I borrow your girlfriend? What? No! Not like that! Malik needs help shopping for clothes! Uh huh? Fine. Fine. You can come too. Ok. No, it's not a trap. Uh huh, ok. Bye." Marik hung up.  
  
"Sheesh, paranoid freak." He muttered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mai looked up and down at Malik and shook her head, making a sound of disproval.  
  
"Nope, this won't do." She circled him several times. "Oh no! Definitely not! Mm-mm." Malik glanced at her nervously.  
  
"Is it true?" He whispered. "Do I look too girly?"  
  
Jounouchi and Marik began laughing. Mai glared them into silence.  
  
"Honey, you have a figure most woman would die for." She concluded.  
  
"The only thing he needs now is one of Anzu's breast enhancing prescriptions and a sex change." Laughed Marik.  
  
Malik looked down in shame.  
  
"But, that's not a bad thing." Mai grinned as ideas began to pour into her mind.  
  
"Uh oh." Muttered Jounouchi. "I definitely know that look."  
  
"All YOU need are the right clothes! Come on! Let's go!" Mai grabbed Malik's arm, her nails digging into his flesh and dragged him off.  
  
"Ow!" Squeaked Malik.  
  
"Don't be such a girl." Marik sneered.  
  
Malik punched him in the nose. Marik gaped while tending to his bloody nose.  
  
"I swear, his arm like, suddenly grew!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Come on Malik, don't be shy." Mai called out to Malik who was hiding in the dressing room. Slowly, the door opened, revealing an agitated looking Malik. Marik and Jounouchi blinked and collapsed onto the floor, howling.  
  
"Hm, you ARE hard to shop for." Mai murmured. Malik stood in a sleeveless black turtleneck, blue pants, and a neck buckle. (Seriously, imagine that!) "I guess only Yuugi can pull off that look." Mai said with a shrug. She turned back to the clothing rack and began shuffling through it. Malik sat down on a bench and slumped over in defeat and fatigue.  
  
"When are we going to be done?" He whined.  
  
"Aha!" Mai pulled out a lavender shirt with two chains dangling from across the front. "Try this on." She shoved it towards him.  
  
"But-but it's purple!" Malik complained.  
  
"Hey, it's symbolic." Marik teased.  
  
"Don't argue with me, Malik. Trust me. Your eyes are lavender, it'll definitely bring out your eyes." Mai replied without looking up from her search.  
  
Malik growled and unbuckled the neck buckle and threw off the black turtleneck.  
  
"Woa, you'd never guess." Jounouchi said in surprise as he stared at Malik's cut form and well-toned muscles. Marik grinned.  
  
"I'm suddenly jealous of Ryou."  
  
Malik blushed. "Oh be quiet." He pulled on the lavender shirt. "Mai." He started again. "I think this shirt is too small. It doesn't even cover my stomach!"  
  
"Oh nonsense, it fits perfectly." Said Mai, still flipping through piles of clothes.  
  
"But you didn't even look."  
  
"I don't need to." Malik pouted. At long last, Mai pulled out another article of clothing.  
  
"Leather pants?!" Malik cried, even more horrified. He groaned.  
  
"Hey, at least Ryou will know whenever he turns you on." Marik winked. Malik grumbled some incoherent words.  
  
"Hurry up." Mai snapped. Malik trudged back into the dressing room and after a bit of shuffling, the door opened again and he walked out.  
  
Silence.  
  
Jounouchi let out a low whistle. "Is he sexy or what?"  
  
"I don't know." Malik said nervously. "It's so revealing!" He squealed while looking down at his bare stomach. Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't be so prude. It's not even that bad! If you wanna talk to me about skimpy, look at Mai's-Ow!"  
  
Jounouchi had smacked him smartly across the face.  
  
"Ra-damn it! Why am I always the one getting hit? I have feelings too you know!" Marik retorted.  
  
"Hmm." Mai studied Malik under her gaze for a few more moments before snapping her fingers.  
  
"Nani?" The three teenagers turned to look at her.  
  
"Malik, don't you have a jewelry box?"  
  
Malik nodded.  
  
"Oh yea, he's definitely a girl." Marik breathed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Back at Malik's house, Mai opened up Malik's jewelry box and ran her fingers through it.  
  
"Now to complete your look." Mai selected two pyramid shaped earrings. "Wear these."  
  
Malik obeyed.  
  
"And these." She pulled out two pairs of golden bangles. Malik looked at them questionably.  
  
"Like this?" He slid them onto his wrist, letting them rest there.  
  
"No! Not that like." Mai took two bangles and fitted them on his upper arms. Then she took the other two and slipped them on his lower arms. She stepped back.  
  
"Beautiful." She smiled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile, at Ryou's, Bakura was trying to help Ryou.  
  
"No! No! Don't wear that! It's way too revealing!" He barked. "No! Those shorts are too short! No! You can kind of see through that shirt! No! It's too tight!"  
  
"Baaaakuuurrraaaaaaa." Ryou grumbled. "Then what do you want me to wear?! Everything I own is too scanty for you!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hehe, just to clear things up a bit, Ryou does NOT own anything like that! Bakura is just paranoid ^^'' Ok guys, I'm ending this crappy chapter right here. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better xP R/R! Comments and all are always appreciated! Ja! 


	9. NeeChan!

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the hot sexy Egyptian. In fact, I don't own anything at all. :Runs away sobbing:  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys! You people inspire me so ^^ Heheh ok well, because of slight confusion, I'll say it again =)  
  
Ryou does not own anything revealing! Bakura is just paranoid! We all know Ryou is too innocent ^^  
  
And just to let you guys know, I'll probably be posting up one chapter a week because of my busy schedule and all, and I'll *try* to write at least 5-7 more chapters =) Oh man, and SORRY AnsemReport1! *Steals Malik-kun's Millennium rod and hits self! * _  
  
Aww and guess what guys! I drew a really kawaii picture of Ryou and I plan on CG-ing it as soon at I find a scanner xP I also drew a picture of Malik- kun and his Yami, maybe I'll scan those too. =)  
  
Chapter 8: Nee-chan!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Let's go Ryou."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To Malik's. Duh." Bakura grabbed Ryou by the arm and began walking out the door.  
  
"Wait, Bakura! Malik said he would pick me up!"  
  
Bakura scowled. "Well I don't care what Malik said. I have business to take care of and I don't want you staying home alone! Besides, it'll save him the trouble of having to come over."  
  
"But Bakura! It's really not nice to just barge into-."  
  
"Oh be quiet." Bakura snapped. Ryou shut up.  
  
After much arguing, Bakura had agreed to let Ryou wear a striped t-shirt and long blue pants. As long as he wore a long green, button up shirt over it. Well, he could keep it unbuttoned, and roll up the sleeves.  
  
"But only a little!" Bakura had said. "If ANYONE dares to look at you, just call my name and I'll send them to the shadow realm!" (Hehe, too overprotective, ne?)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik stood, thinking in the shower, and letting the hot water run down his back. He smiled to himself as he thought about his date with Ryou that would be in about two hours.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Malik sighed. 'It must be someone who wants to wish me well on my date and give me advice again.' All day people had been coming and going, telling him what and what not to do.  
  
*Flashback***********************************  
  
"Uh, hey guys." Malik said. "Why are you here?"  
  
Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Otogi walked into the house. Yuugi smiled. "We're here to help you on your date!"  
  
"Oh. That's nice of you.but I think I can manage."  
  
"Noooo, no come on, you definitely need help, especially since this is your first!"  
  
Three hours later.  
  
"Remember! You should give him lots of compliments!"  
  
"But not too many! Or else it might sound fake!"  
  
"Look into his eyes when you talk to him. Tell him he has beautiful eyes!"  
  
"Ohhh, good one Otogi."  
  
"Shower him with love!"  
  
"Bring him chocolate!"  
  
"Bring him roses!"  
  
"Don't lie to him! Tell the truth!"  
  
"Better get him home early! Or else Bakura will get mad!"  
  
"He likes vanilla ice cream!"  
  
"No, he likes chocolate!"  
  
"What the hell, no way, he likes vanilla!"  
  
"You're both wrong! He likes strawberry!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, practically falling asleep from the endless stream of "advice".  
  
Ding Dong! The bell rang again.  
  
"Kaiba?" Malik rubbed his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Yea.thought I might want to share a piece of advice with you. Remember, money is everything. If you don't spend money on him, it's like saying you have no love for him."  
  
Yuugi butted in.  
  
"That's not true! Love is all you need!"  
  
Malik growled. "That's it, get out, all of you. I think I have enough advice to last for the rest of my life."  
  
"By the way, has anyone seen my blue eyes?" Kaiba asked. Malik stiffened.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
*End Flashback********************************  
  
Malik poked his head out of the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey Marik, could you get the door?"  
  
"I don't feel like it." Came Marik's lazy reply. Muttering, Malik stepped out of the shower and quickly pulled a thick towel around his waist. He grabbed a brush and brushed hurriedly at his wet tangled hair. Then he jumped down the stairs, stumbling a bit and flung open the door, stricken at the sight.  
  
His face turned red, very red. Ryou's eyes grew wide and he began to blush furiously.  
  
"Nice body." Bakura smirked. "Marik's body is buffer and sexier though."  
  
Malik glared at Bakura and nearly dropped the towel he was holding around his waist. Ryou couldn't take his eyes off of Malik despite his embarrassment. Droplets of water rolled down his chest from his shower, with enough smoothness to match his deep, toned skin.  
  
Malik had a feminine, yet cut figure.that was.sexy in a way.  
  
'If that's even possible.' Ryou thought to himself. 'Ah! No! Must not think these horrid, impure thoughts!' He could hear Bakura laughing through the link.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Bakura said impatiently. "Are we just going to stand here all day? I have places to go, things to do, people to see, tombs to raid-I mean..stuff take care of. How hurry up and get your ass in."  
  
Bakura shoved Ryou roughly forward who was unprepared for it. He tripped over the door ledge and fell directly on top of Malik.  
  
"G-g-gomenasai!" Ryou sputtered. Ryou scurried off of Malik and Malik, cursing at himself, dashed back up the stairs and turned the shower water all the way to ice cold, cooling his heightened rush of emotions.  
  
"Baku-chan?" Marik had decided to walk into the front parlor after hearing all the scuffling and commotion. Marik squealed and ran to Bakura, throwing his hands around him. "Ja ne, Malik!" Marik called up to his hikari, dragging Bakura out the door.  
  
"Nani? Where are you going?!" Cried Malik, rushing out of the bathroom. "Who's going to help me get ready!"  
  
Marik thought for a while. "Ishizu?" He suggested, and walked away, closing the door.  
  
'Oh great.' Malik thought. Just then, he remembered that Ryou was still standing there.  
  
"Err, you can relax, watch TV or something." Malik said. Ryou nodded and wandered off into the house.  
  
Malik grumbled to himself as he tiptoed down the basement stairs.  
  
"Nee-chan?" Malik whispered timidly, opening the door a crack that was always closed firmly shut. Ishizu worked for the Egyptian government, recovering artifacts, overlooking expeditions, sorting files, answering complaints, translating hieroglyphics and studying essays. There was hardly a time that Malik could remember when Ishizu had actually let her self out of her room.  
  
'When does she even have time to eat? Take a shower? Go to the bathroom?' Malik had thought on many occasions. She was always emerged in some sort of work.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Malik decided that Ishizu had not heard him. He pushed the door open, half-expecting to see a skeleton, sprawled against the desk, paperwork still clutched in its bony fingers with cobwebs adorning its frame. After all, one can only live so long under these conditions. However, he suspected otherwise.  
  
Ishizu was sitting at her desk, tirelessly scribbling away at something. Her appearance was perfect, as useful. A mug of coffee sat at the edge of her desk, cold and neglected. Who knows how long its been there. Malik shuddered.  
  
"Nee-chan?" He repeated, more loudly.  
  
"Yes, I heard you the first time. Let me guess, you need help preparing for your date." Ishizu said without looking up.  
  
Obviously, Malik knew that she had tapped into the power of her Millennium Tauk. After a few more moments of silence and the quiet scritch-scratch sound of Ishizu's pen, Ishizu stood up, pulled off her Millennium Tauk, set it down on the desk and turned around.  
  
"My! How you've grown!" She exclaimed as if she hadn't seen him for years. "How old are you now? Twelve? Thirteen?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "I'm sixteen, nee-chan." Ishizu nodded.  
  
"Of course. Now hurry up before we waste my time." She began walking upstairs in a brisk pace.  
  
Malik presented himself to Ishizu after putting on the outfit Mai had chosen for him. He had also put on the selected jewelry.  
  
"Yes, these are good." Ishizu, nodded, approving of Malik's golden earrings and accessories. "But honey, don't you think you've put off shopping for a bit too long? Look how short this shirt is! It doesn't even fit you! Are all your clothes like this?" She peeked into Malik's closet and pulled out a fuzzy green sweater with orange pom poms on the front. "Now this is cute!"  
  
"Nee-chan!" Malik grabbed the sweater from Ishizu and threw it back in his closet. "That was from ten years ago! This shirt isn't too small, it's supposed to be like this." Malik explained.  
  
"Teens these days." Ishizu muttered to herself. "This is what happens to my brother when I'm not there to explain about the difference between girls and guys, puberty, the birds and the bees or whatever crap."  
  
"NEE-CHAN!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After Ishizu had pampered and babied Malik's appearance for what seemed like hours, Malik appeared to have had obtained Ishizu's usual flawless look.  
  
"Yep, this is the work of a true master." Ishizu boasted.  
  
Malik poked his head into the den.  
  
"Ryou? I'm ready."  
  
Ryou looked up from his magazine and smiled, following Malik to the door.  
  
"Hello there!" Ishizu called merrily. "Are you Malik's date? He may not have great taste in fashion but he sure does in dates."  
  
Ryou blushed as Ishizu pinched his cheeks.  
  
'God dammit, nee-chan, you're embarrassing me!' Malik sent the message through a glare.  
  
"Hm, I think I've seen you around before. What's your name now? I don't quite remember. Is it Randy? Ricky? Robby? Ralph? Or is it Richelieu?"  
  
"It's RYOU, nee-chan." Malik said, extremely annoyed by now. 'GOD.' He thought to himself. 'My sister definitely needs to get out more. All that stale air in the basement has rotted her mind.'  
  
"Of course." Ishizu replied simply. "Geez, I need my Tauk for these kind of things." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Ok, I guess we'll be leaving now." Malik uncertainly.  
  
"Sayonara, Ishizu-san." Ryou said politely.  
  
"Have a good time! Don't talk to any strangers! Watch out for pickpockets and rapists!"  
  
Malik quickly pulled Ryou out the door, even more embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry you had to go through that." Malik mumbled, rubbing a hand over his burning cheeks.  
  
"It's ok." Ryou glanced up shyly at Malik through his bangs. "So.where do you want to go first?"  
  
The two didn't notice several pairs of eyes watching them from a bush.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I apologize to the people who were expecting a date for this chapter ^^'' Please don't kill me, it'll definitely be the next chapter =)  
  
Meanwhile, read my other new fic, "Falling For You" and tell me if you think I should continue writing it. It'll definitely be a Ryou/Bakura but I'm not too certain about the storyline so if you have any suggestion, Arigatou! Ja ne!  
  
Ahh one last thing, could someone tell me what "Ki-sama" means? ^^ I was watching this YGO episode and Malik kept on saying it! Thanks!  
  
*GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO HAPPEN ON THE DATE* =) 


	10. Not the Ordinary Date

Title: Poor Malik!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own Malik. I do not own Bakura. I do not own Ryou. I own nothing, ya here? :Runs away sobbing:  
  
Yay, thanks for the reviews, people. ^^ Just to let you guys know, Malik's motorcycle isn't out of the picture yet! Nor is Yami's spazz outs and Malik's revenge. :Smiles: On with the DATE!  
  
Chapter 10: Not the Ordinary Date  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"All right troops! Our mission today is to oversee the outcome of this date. In no situation will we interfere with Package A or B. Is that understood?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bakura.try speaking in English." Remarked Jounouchi.  
  
"What's Package A and B?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Maybe he means Chinese takeout, you know.those little boxes of lo mien they give?" Honda suggested.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "We watch them without letting them know we're there." He said flatly. He reversed back to his military tone. "Got that troops? All right, let's move, move, move, MOVE!"  
  
The little crowd of people, Bakura, Marik, Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Mai hid behind a bush, planning on watching Malik and Ryou's date. Quickly, they scattered and arranged themselves in tactic formation.  
  
Yuugi stuck a military helmet on his head, clashing horribly with his multi- colored hair. Jounouchi pulled out his toy transmitter.  
  
"Chhh! Chh! Come in mother bird! Come in mother bird! Do you read me?" Jounouchi spoke into the transmitter, faking static noise.  
  
"Package A and B are traveling 10 degrees north! Don't lose sight of them!" Bakura cried, obviously very into his role. "Troops move out! Do you copy? Troops? Hello?"  
  
"Roger." Said the rest of the group, unenthusiastically.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik and Ryou stood, staring at the cinema move listings, both a foot apart from each other.  
  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Malik asked Ryou. Ryou tapped a finger against his chin, contemplating.  
  
'I wanted to see A Walk to Remember. But I don't think Ryou would want to see something like that.' Malik, who had a weakness for such movies, thought sadly.  
  
Suddenly, Ryou's face brightened. "A Walk to Remember!" He practically cried out. Then he quickly blushed. "Gomenasai, it's just that I've wanted to watch this movie for so long, do you mind?" Malik shook his head and smiled widely.  
  
They walked into the theater, still unaware of the little crowd of spies that followed them.  
  
"We have to watch some stupid chick flick?" Bakura complained. Yami rubbed his chin.  
  
"From what I heard, it's a really good movie."  
  
"Now where did you hear that?!?!" Said Jou, Honda, and Otogi.  
  
Yami thought for a while and suddenly his expression went flat. "Anzu."  
  
"Aw, come on guys, I've seen this at least six times already! It still makes me cry!" Mai said, pulling Jounouchi in with her.  
  
Yami and Yuugi sat down in some corner. Honda and Otogi sat in the back, settling themselves down for a nap. Bakura and Marik sat all the way in the front, but not before buying a few bags of popcorn first.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik and Ryou nestled into their seats. As the movie progressed, they seemed to lean closer and closer to each other.  
  
Hoots of laughter came from the very front seats.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH! LOOK AT THAT BAKA! IF THAT WERE ME, I WOULDN'T STOP TO HELP THAT BOY! IT'S HIS FAULT HE CAN'T SWIM!" A voice shouted.  
  
Ryou made a face. "If Bakura was here, that's something he'd probably say."  
  
Both Malik and Ryou became annoyed as two mocking voices continued, laughing at almost everything.  
  
"I'm dying!" Said the female in the movie.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Howled Marik and Bakura. Some popcorn could be seen, being tossed against the movie screen and bouncing right off.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THAT BAKA, HUGGING HIS DADDY! WHAT A WUSS! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"  
  
"Oh man." Grumbled Malik, clutching onto his head. "That's it." He stood.  
  
"Malik, what are you doing?" Ryou quickly pulled Malik back down. Malik stood back up.  
  
"I'm going to kill those two bakas." Malik growled.  
  
"Don't! You'll make a scene! Please!" Ryou begged. "I don't mind really!" Reluctantly, Malik sat down.  
  
The move trudged on. Ryou gave a small sigh at one point and rested his head gently against Malik's bare arm. Malik blushed inwardly and dared not to move.  
  
As the movie ended, Ryou lifted his head. 'How did that happen?'  
  
Bakura and Marik walked out of the theater, still snickering.  
  
"Aww that was so sad!" Jounouchi wailed once the group met outside. Otogi and Honda began laughing. "Urusai!" Jou snapped, but only succeeded in whimpering, making Otogi and Honda laugh even more.  
  
"Hungry, Ryou?" Malik asked as he looked back at Ryou. "Ryou?" Malik scratched his head. Where was Ryou? He suddenly caught a glimpse of him, fighting to get through the crowd. Smiling silently at Ryou's frustrated attempts and flustered face, Malik pushed his way back and grasped Ryou gently on the hand. "Come on Ryou." Malik said softly. Ryou looked up, a bit surprised and smiled.  
  
"Ice cream, Malik! Can we get some ice cream?" Ryou said excitedly as he spotted a Haagen-Dazs stand. Immediately, Malik thought about what Yuugi, Otogi, and Jounouchi had said the other day.  
  
'Now does he like vanilla, chocolate or strawberry?' Malik thought. 'Curse those bakas.' He scowled.  
  
"What flavor would you like Ryou?"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened at the endless list of choices. "I don't know.I've never tried it before.Bakura said it was bad for my teeth."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. It was just like Bakura to prohibit Ryou from having sweets. How did the heck did Otogi, Yuugi and Jou reach the conclusion of which flavor Ryou liked, then??? And who in their life never had ice cream before??? After all, what could a little ice cream do?  
  
"What about cookies n' cream?" Malik ventured. It was his favorite flavor; maybe Ryou would like it too.  
  
"Ok! If you say it's good." Ryou smiled.  
  
"Baku-chan! Can we get some ice cream too?" Marik squealed after Ryou and Malik had sat down somewhere in the food court.  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Said Yuugi, pulling Yami to the line.  
  
Otogi and Jounouchi stood, sulking and muttering.  
  
"I was pretty sure he liked strawberry." Otogi mused.  
  
"You're wrong. He likes chocolate. He just doesn't know it." Grumbled Jounouchi.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Malik watched as Ryou dug his spoon into the soft ice cream and brought it to his mouth. Ryou's face lit up in delight.  
  
"This is good!" Ryou cried as he shoved his spoon into the scoop of ice cream again, unaware that some ice cream had rubbed off on his nose from his excitement.  
  
Malik laughed silently to himself, beholding the sight of Ryou with a rather large dot of ice cream on his nose. 'He looks a bit silly, yet cute.' Malik thought. Unable to hold back the urge, he leaned forward and licked the ice cream off. Ryou jumped with a surprised squeak.  
  
"You had ice cream on your nose." Malik pointed out with a sheepish grin. Ryou rubbed his nose and blushed.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Come on Malikky, let's go! Let's go!" Ryou tugged on Malik's wrist, bouncing up and down. Malik winced at his sugar high.  
  
'Dammit.' He cursed. 'Bakura was right about not letting him have ice cream.'  
  
"Ryou, you need to calm down." Malik said frantically as Ryou began to jump up the escalator, dragging Malik along.  
  
"What are you talking about? I am calm!" Ryou let go of Malik and dashed all the way up. Malik clumsily followed. Ryou giggled. "You're such a slow poke, Malikky!" His chocolate brown eyes shone innocently, watching Malik. Malik couldn't help but smile.  
  
'He's so cute.' Malik thought. He decided to play his game. He raced up the escalator and Ryou quickly ran off, singing in his pretty soft voice,  
  
"You can't catch me!" (Hahah I know it's corny but hey, that's like me when I get sugar high!)  
  
"Yes I can!" Malik sped after Ryou, knocking a police guard down by accident.  
  
"You stupid kids! This is a shopping mall!"  
  
Malik laughed, high from his own adrenaline. He turned and politely gave the cop the middle finger. The cop gaped.  
  
"Hehehe! That's my hikari!" Grinned Marik as he peeked out from the corner.  
  
"Come on! We can't lose sight of them!" Cried Bakura. Jounouchi held his toy transmitter to his mouth as they ran.  
  
"Chhh! Chh! Target spotted! They're heading for the entrance! Chh Chh! Oh no!! Chh! Signal is Chhh becoming Chhh faint!"  
  
Everyone else stared at him with narrowed eyes. "We're right here, Jou."  
  
Yuugi stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, aibou?" Yami asked.  
  
"Does anyone realize we're chasing after no one?" Yuugi said slowly. Bakura halted.  
  
"Great." He groaned. "We lost them." He scowled.  
  
Disappointed murmurs came from everyone.  
  
"And I really wanted to see what happened." Said Mai in a huff.  
  
"Mission aborted." Muttered Honda.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Cried Marik. "We're going to give up this easily?!" Heads perked up. "We've worked too hard too get Ryou and Malik into this relationship! All of China is counting on us! The fate of the Ishtar and Bakura family lies in our claws!"  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
"Claws?" Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "Have you been watching Mulan?"  
  
"Yes." Marik admitted meekly.  
  
"For a moment there I thought you were actually inspiring." Muttered Otogi.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik silently entered the house, pulling Ryou with him.  
  
"Shh. Marik might be around." Malik said. He wandered around the house and to his relief, there was no one around. (Except for Ishizu of course, but shes working her butt off like always ^^)  
  
Ryou peered into a cabinet. "Hey Malik, can I have a drink?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, sure." Malik flopped down on the couch, resting his tired muscles, which had chased Ryou around for what seemed like all day. Damn did that sugar take a long time to wear off. Nonetheless, Malik smiled at the memory of Ryou squealing whenever Malik caught him, only to have Ryou escape from his clutches again. Malik stared out the window.  
  
'Almost time to take Ryou home.' He thought he watched the sky darken. Somehow, he felt as if he hadn't made the most of this date. He frowned. Suddenly, a hiccup broke his thoughts. Malik shot up to see what made the odd sound.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik called into the silence. Ryou turned awkwardly at the sound of his name.  
  
"Malikky?" He slurred.  
  
'Oh no.' Malik thought. 'Was he sugar high again? No wait, he doesn't sound too hyper.'  
  
Then his memory hit him in the face. The cabinet? The cabinet! Noooooo that wasn't where drinks were kept! It was Marik's store of alcohol! Malik smacked himself on the head. He remembered that Bakura and Marik liked to get drunk and go out on killing sprees or something. Great. Not being of drinking age was one thing. But being the hikari of Bakura was another. If Bakura ever found out that Ryou had even set his eyes on alcohol, he wouldn't be too happy.  
  
'Wouldn't be too happy? Quite the understatement.' A voice in Malik's head muttered. He frantically thought back to what he learned in health class. He had to sober up Ryou before he went home.  
  
"Cold showers and coffee can sober up someone!" Malik remembered the health teacher saying. Or was it 'cold showers and coffee can NOT sober up someone'? Malik pulled on his hair in frustration. Agh! Who cares! He had to try SOMETHING!  
  
He averted his gaze back to Ryou who was stumbling out the door.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou!" Malik jumped up and ran after him out the door. He looked around but saw no sign of Ryou.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Malik cursed himself.  
  
"Malikky!" Ryou said happily. Malik looked up to see that Ryou was on top of his roof.  
  
First he let Ryou have too much ice cream, then he allowed him to touch alcohol now Ryou was on the roof! Some great babysitter he would make.  
  
"Ryou get down from there! You can hurt yourself!" Malik said desperately.  
  
"Aww, you're no fun. You're just like Baku-chan, Malikky!" Ryou said with a silly look on his face.  
  
Malik didn't have much of a choice but to climb up and get him down. He grabbed onto the ridges of the house and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
'Oh.how I hate heights.' Malik whined in his mind. He pulled himself up and crawled warily towards Ryou.  
  
"Err...come on Ryou, it's time to come down."  
  
Ryou pouted, drawing his mouth down in a frown and stared at Malik with his innocent brown eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"Come on Ryou." Malik pleaded as he reached Ryou and sat down. Ryou shook his head again and scuttled into Malik's lap, surprising him. Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's bare waist and reached up, pressing his soft lips firmly on Malik's, slowly forcing him to react. Malik responded and though his cheeks were flaming, the honey sweet taste of Ryou's lips was something he couldn't resist. Malik was surprised that there was no trace of alcohol to be tasted. Gently, Ryou pulled back and resumed his position against Malik's chest, sighing contently and closing his adorable brown eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru.Malik-kun." Ryou whispered drowsily. Not wanting to wake him up, Malik decided to stay on the roof, holding him close and watching the gentle rise and fall of Ryou's breathing. He ran a hand through the mass of silver-white hair, savoring its soft feel. Ryou unconsciously nestled deeper into Malik's chest. Malik hoped that Ryou wouldn't be cold as he held Ryou even closer rocking him gently.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ackk, this chapter was a little disappointing =( I hope it wasn't too confusing. I was trying to get it done before the weekend was over so that I would have time to do my school work =( I know, I know, the chapter was kind of weird too xP Gomen people! I'll try to write better over spring break! Someone also mentioned that it was kind of short. I DID want to make more chapters for the date but I was afraid you people would become impatient. *scratches head and grins sheepishly*  
  
By the way, thanks to the people who reviewed my other two fics and told me what they thought of it. You guys are so helpful!!  
  
One more thing, when I watched A Walk to Remember, I DID laugh at it cause my friend kept on making side comments xD So to the people who liked the movie, sorry ^^'' 


End file.
